


海拉鲁的故事

by 19900101



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19900101/pseuds/19900101
Summary: 米莉亚十六岁那年尾随传承了勇者之魂的骑士登上了邦达塔山，见到了被困在仙人球里的大精灵大人，从此一发不可收拾。





	1. 米莉亚决心加油挣钱

清晨的邦达塔山上带着一丝丝凉意，夜晚的寒气还没有散尽，阳光斜铺在山间的崖壁上。米莉亚最后一次打开随身小包将卢比细细数了一遍，应该够了，她在心里给自己打气。

随着绿卢比的落水声，花瓣微微的震颤起来，“哟呼～”大精灵巨大的身影破水而出。

“哎呀呀，这次是个小姑娘召唤我呢～”黑皮大精灵故作娇嗔的眨眨眼睛，“卢比和材料都准备好了吗？”

“都在这里了。”米莉亚毅然决然的将小包袱摊开。

“好的，那么请把眼睛闭上哦～”

米莉亚将眼睛紧紧闭上又悄悄打开一条缝，她十分擅长这个，小时候凭借这一手捉迷藏从未输过。

大精灵将食指往唇上一点，双唇分开之时发出清脆的“啵”的一声，听得米莉亚脸上一热。食指上散发着五彩光芒，大精灵将手指伸到米莉亚头顶轻轻巧巧往下一摁，米莉亚顿时感到一阵暖流自上而下涌遍全身，宛若穿过沁凉又悠长的回廊终于浸入热泉，米莉亚忍不住唔了一声。

“结束了小姑娘，你还在回味什么呢～”大精灵笑意盈盈，明显是在拿她取乐。

米莉亚脸红更甚，大精灵掩嘴一笑：“要是没有别的事，我就先回去咯～”

“我叫米莉亚，我还会再来的！”米莉亚大声喊了出来。

“嗯～下次也要记得带足卢比哟～啊～哈哈哈哈哈～”大精灵用一种戏剧般矫揉造作的姿势旋转着潜回了大花瓣水底。

米莉亚呆呆的看着大精灵的身影消失，回过神来在脸上狠狠抹了一把，握拳给自己打气：“好，米莉亚，加油挣钱吧！”


	2. 米莉亚赚钱计划一览

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那些年被毙掉的方案从A到Z

虽然放出了豪言壮语，但卢比要从哪里来呢？

米莉亚托着下巴发呆。

在驿站打杂固然稳定，但储蓄速度太慢。

双胞胎相互追逐着绕着桌子打闹，把米莉亚当成躲避物在她脚边转来转去。

开一家自己的驿站吗，不，驿站选址很重要，现存的驿站都伫立在古代福地的基础上，没有福地祝福加成驿站很容易受风雪和怪物的侵扰，而且商道大体固定，凭空再起驿站没有客源也是问题。

邦达塔山上的雪又飘起来了。

成为职业技师吗，就像铁匠和衣物商那样，但村子里各种商贩都有，有什么是人们缺少的呢？

旅人们从道路尽头冒出来。

去狩猎怪物怎么样，报酬丰厚又帅气。

米莉亚在脑海中展开搏斗：宝剑，不成章法；长枪，瞎刺一气；大剑，提不动；弓箭，射不准；矛太长；盾太小；波克棒… …女孩子家家挥舞波克棒也太不成体统，而且波克棒在敌人手上呢！米莉亚拔腿就跑。打怪不成反被追，红色猪头人吱哇吱噜地穷追不舍，树林、小河、丘陵、高山，该死，这些鬼东西都不会累的吗！

米莉亚的头上开始沁出汗水。

“嘿。”

米莉亚一蹦三尺高。

“！”驿站长吓了一跳，道：“嘿，你今天还好吗，一直在发呆，而且你不冷吗？”

米莉亚这才注意到外面风雪已经积聚起来了。

“进来吧，要把帘子放下来了。”

米莉亚是个乖巧懂事的好孩子，因此她协助驿站长将防寒毡掩盖密实才走到壁炉旁坐下。

甲虫商人（他当然不叫这个名字，但那个巨大的甲虫背包很难不让人给他起这样的外号）在火堆旁烤着手说：“天气真是太冷了，手都要冻僵了，不过这样的天气正是捕捉寒冷甲虫的好时机… …寒冷甲虫最可爱的地方… …可惜… …”

米莉亚感到一丝违和，她的寒冷抗性普普通通，但在这样的风雪天里居然不觉得特别寒冷。

“… …要是有像勇者大人那样的体魄或者抗性装备就好了，那我就能走遍天下收集甲虫了。”甲虫商人心满意足地总结道。

米莉亚捕捉到关键词，今天第二次从椅子上蹿了起来。

“就是这个！”，米莉亚的眼睛闪闪发光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章充满了米莉亚。


End file.
